


Katekyou Hitman Reborn! – daemon!AU

by Sora_amat_lugal



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Daemons, Drabble Collection, Gen, Same-Sex Daemons, Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_amat_lugal/pseuds/Sora_amat_lugal
Summary: именно то, что говорит название.сборник зарисовок, который периодически растёт.





	Katekyou Hitman Reborn! – daemon!AU

**Author's Note:**

> АУ берёт за основу принцип "создавать по минимуму новых персов" и вытекающих из него "животное-компаньон/животное из коробочки = деймон", и людям деймоны раздаются исходя из этого. тем, кто не имеет ни того, ни другого, деймон подбирается, исходя из характера.
> 
> (позже будет больше пояснений к механике, когда я соображу, куда их пихать.)

* * *

 

  
Когда Наги кинулась под машину спасать чужого деймона, она не думала, что в результате потеряет своего.

Лёжа в больнице, она старалась дотянуться до него, хотя бы мысленно, прижать его к себе...

Сквозь пелену сна слышались слова доктора - "Повреждение жизненно важных органов... мы не уверены, что её деймон протянет до утра... шансы минимальны...".

  
Её семья оставляет её, странную, переломаную, без шансов. Её деймон оставляет её, исчезает навсегда. Она готова последовать за ним, но... её останавливает голос.

  
"Кё...?" - сдавленно шепчет она.

  
"Нет, малышка," - голос кажется смеющимся, но странно успокаивает. - "Пойдём со мной. Я помогу."

 

 

 

Хром не знает, как она оказывается вне больницы. Но хлопанье белоснежных крыльев за спиной и голос в её голове придают ей сил.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Натсу почти никогда не выглядит как взрослое животное. В те редкие разы, когда он действительно становился кем-то большим, жизнь их друзей была в смертельной опасности.

ПоэтомуТсуна не удивлён, когда на одной из тренировок с Хибари-саном он становится львёнком - лев и правда мощное животное, неважно, какого он размера.

Удивление приходит позже, когда у Тсуны получается открыть коробочку.

  
\- Ты теперь так и будешь? - спрашивает он позже вечером, когда они готовятся ко сну.

  
\- Не знаю, - неуверенно отвечает Натсу, потирая мордочку лапой. - Мне так не кажется.

  
\- Но ведь мы открыли коробочку...

  
\- Не знаю, правда, - львёнок бьёт хвостом и отворачивается. - Мне кажется, я ещё переменюсь.

  
Тсуна только качает головой.

 

 

Когда Ямамото попадает в больницу, когда церемония Наследования летит в Ад, когда кровь, пролитая поколения назад, падая на его кольцо, кажется непомерно тяжёлой, – они не замечают.

  
Сражаясь за своих друзей, сражаясь против того, кого хотели бы звать другом, сражаясь с грехами предков, – не думают ни о чём, кроме цели.

  
Но после, когда конфликт исчерпан, когда все заключённые выпущены, когда пострадавшие спят в своих палатах, – Натсу сворачивается под боком у Тсуны, занимая неожиданно много места, и его маленькая, редкая пока, но золотая, как солнце, грива щекочет им нос.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Первое, что делает Бестер, выходя из Заморозки – отряхивается и низко рычит. Его мех серебрится под неверным светом фонаря, искрит от вспышек красно-рыжего пламени, и в темноте не видно, какого цвета это пламя. В темноте не видны чёрные полоски на белоснежной шкуре, только яркое облако гривы да горящие красным глаза.

 

Занзас наблюдает за ним, сидя в тёплом, таком блаженно тёплом варийском микроавтобусе. Прослеживает пальцами чёрные линии, обличающие, проклятые и проклявшие, такие привычные и такие чужие теперь, на серебре вместо золота. Бестер белый, весь белый, белоснежный... Словно лёд забрал с собой весь цвет из его шкуры, не только 8 лет их жизни.

  
Бестер не поворачивается, когда пальцы Занзаса замирают и конвульсивно сжимают гриву. Только жмуриться и плотнее приваливается боком к его ногам.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Скуало наблюдает за Бестером и думает, что более очевидного намёка мироздание не сделало бы, даже сильно постаравшись.

 

Бестер стоит во всём своём белоснежном великолепии рядом с креслом босса, щуриться, раздражённо бьёт хвостом.

Их Пламя – пламя владыки. Их ярость – алая, огненная, сжигающая всё на пути.

Чёрные полосы на белом мехе выступают, как клеймо.

Скуало думает, что мироздание не могло выразиться яснее.

 

Он помнит, как в их юности Занзас метался по комнате, круша всё подряд. Примерно по тому же маршруту, по которому обычно метался Бестер, свернувшийся тогда в кресле.  
Помнит, как тяжёлыми каплями падали слова.

Лигр.  
Полукровка, гибрид.  
Бастард.

"Не его сын."

Скуало помнит, как они сидели в темноте грузовика, разбитые и пытающиеся этого не показать, замёрзшие до костей.  
Как безумно блестели их глаза, когда Девятый попал в сети их плана.  
Как отчаянно они вгрызались в то, что не могли получить.

 

Бестер больше не разрывает на куски любого неосторожно приставшего к нему деймона.  
Занзас больше не стреляет в каждого, кто кидает на его деймона не тот взгляд.

Скуало наблюдает.

 

Бестер носит свои полосы как боевые шрамы – с той же гордостью победившего.  
А гриву – как корону некоронованного короля.

Всё наконец так, как и должно быть.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Тсуна слышит голоса ещё из коридора.  
И, разумеется, за дверью обнаруживаются Гокудера и Ямамото, опять погружённые в горячую перепалку.  
Вздыхая, он уже собирается прервать их и растащить в разные стороны, когда замечает нечто странное.

Тсуна смотрит на такую привычную перепалку своих Хранителей, на то, как они буквально в лицо друг другу кричат оскорбления.  
И на то, как их деймоны спокойно сидят рядом, лениво наблюдая за своими людьми, как хвост Ури почти касается лап Джиро.

Все четверо мгновенно оборачиваются на внезапный смешок, и Тсуна с удивлением понимает, что не может перестать смеяться.

– Десятый!  
– Тсуна!  
– Ты в порядке?

Оба кидаются к нему, забыв про ссору.  
Натсу у его ног мурчит довольно, но пояснять ничего не спешит, а Тсуна смеётся и смеётся, так, что слёзы выступают на глазах.

– Ах оставьте его, – зевает Ури, грациозно подходя ближе. – Твой человек всегда был странным.

Тсуна мельком думает, что не знает, к кому она сейчас обращается – к Натсу или к Гокудере, – и это отправляет его в ещё один приступ хохота.

– Десятый?..

– Я... я... щас... – Тсуна пытается выдавить сквозь смех хоть пару связных слов, но безуспешно. Вместо него взволнованным друзьям отвечает Натсу:  
– Просто вы очень мило разговаривали, вот и всё.

Гокудера и Ямамото переглядываются, и Тсуна видит, что они не понимают.  
Зато Ури почему-то отворачивается и вздёргивает нос, а Джиро виновато прижимает уши.

– Вы правда хорошо ладите, – находит он, наконец, свой голос. – Я рад, что вы смогли подружиться.

Мальчики снова переглядываются (Тсуна едва не начинает хохотать опять, просто от этих переглядок), но, судя по лицу Ямамото, допрашивать его дальше они не будут – не видят смысла, всё равно толку от него не добиться сейчас.

– Знаешь, хорошо видеть вас такими счастливыми, – вместо этого говорит тот.

– Десятый за все эти дни даже не улыбнулся ни разу, – кивает Гокудера, соглашаясь, а потом, словно сам факт того, что он в чём-то с Ямамото согласился, ему глубоко претит, морщит нос, прямо как его деймон.

Тсуна виновато улыбается в ответ, и думает, что, учитывая новые обстоятельства, фраза про кошек и собак должна быть в корне неверна.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Больно.

Очень, очень больно.

Болит где-то внутри, – это первое, что думает Хром, открывая глаза.

В неё что-то попало, какой-то снаряд... Поэтому так больно? Но ожоги ощущаются не так...

Боль ноющая, тянущая, как будто из неё что-то достают щипцами, очень медленно и вдумчиво.

 

Она бредёт, с трудом переставляя ноги, в то место, которое считает домом, и ей кажется, что боль немного уменьшается с каждым неверным шагом.

Проходит много времени, возможно, несколько часов, а возможно и дней, но она всё-таки достигает своей цели. Она определённо не один раз теряет сознание, особенно поднимаясь по бесконечным лестницам к родной заброшенной школе.  
Лишь свалившись совсем без сил в общей комнате, где они, банда Кокуё, так часто проводили время вместе, она, наконец, замечает, что кольцо на её руке покрыто толстым слоем льда и приморожено к пальцу.  
Хром пару мгновений отупело смотрит на руку, не понимаю, что она видит. А затем просто опускает её, сворачивается в комочек и проваливается в ничто.

 

В следующий раз она приходит в себя уже не к такой безумной боли, но зато теперь дают о себе знать голод и жажда. Замороженная рука по-прежнему не болит, так что Хром сосредотачивается на поисках воды и еды.  
В подвале обнаруживаются старые бутылки. Вода в них уже затхлая, но это всё равно вода, и Хром выпивает её до капли, пытаясь заглушить боль внутри.  
Где конкретно у неё болит она старается не анализировать.

 

Проходит, наверное, ещё день такого полусна, за который боль становится всё слабее, а мысли – всё тревожнее.

Где она? Где Мукуроу? Где Мукуро-сама? Что случилось? Что произошло с Кокуё? Где Кен и Чикуса?

Впервые за долгое время Хром чувствует себя одиноко. Как тогда, когда исчезал Кёджиро...

 

Хром думает мельком, значит ли это, что она теперь зомби. Марионетка. И тут же эту мысль отставляет – она и так марионетка, у неё же нет деймона. Есть только Мукуро-сама и Мукуроу, но не слышно ни хлопанья крыльев, ни голоса в голове...

Ненужных марионеток выкидывают, – думает Хром, и решительно выкидывает такие мысли из головы.

Они не бросили бы её так. Они бы ей, по крайней мере, сказали, если бы она стала не нужна.  
Значит, надо просто их найти. Или самой найтись, неизвестно ведь, кто из них тут ещё потерялся.  
А ещё, если потерялся, надо добраться до дома и оставаться там, потому что именно туда должны вернуться остальные...

 

Слыша шаги на входе, Хром вскакивает, и сама удивляется своей подвижности.  
В какой-то момент боль просто исчезла, словно отпустила, и она снова может двигаться, снова может дышать.

Странный человек хватает её руку с замороженным кольцом.  
Странный человек пытается смутить её, напугать, запутать. Говорит страшные вещи.  
Странный человек атакует её, топит, бьёт, не переставая дразнить и издеваться.

Хром не верит.  
Что бы он ни сказал, она не поверит, потому что он уже сказал то, чего просто не может быть.

Мукуро-сама не может быть мёртв.

 

Шелест крыльев большой птицы дарит надежду, но странный человек не даёт ей сосредоточиться, чтобы разглядеть деймона.  
Она просто надеется, что это Мукуроу, что он прилетел, что Мукуро-сама рядом...

"Я всегда рядом с тобой." – говорит голос Мукуро-сама в голове, и Хром буквально подскакивает от облегчения.  
Мечется по подвалу, кидает взгляд вверх, на странного человека, застывшего на вершине лестницы, и — да.  
Вот он.

За левым плечом напавшего на неё человека висит Мукуроу.

 

Человек насмехается, следит за ней с недоброй усмешкой. Его деймон-кальмар довольно щурит глаза из какой-то особой сумки у него на поясе.

Хром с удивлением понимает, что он считает Мукуроу своим питомцем. Не осознаёт даже, что он деймон.

Она смотрит на филина с такой смесью страха и облегчения в глазах, что незнакомец, недоумевая, оглядывается.  
Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как голубое пламя, покрывавшее до этого крылья большой птицы, сменяется фиолетовым, а в глазу появляется характерный символ.

Хром слышала, что они научились делать так ещё в детстве – сбегали в разум другого, когда боль своего собственного тела становилась невыносимой.  
Точно так же, как теперь Мукуро-сама приходил в её разум, чтобы покидать стены своей тюрьмы.  
Точно так же, как сейчас он гостит в их разумах, её и Мукуроу.

 

Хром сражается. Лёд вокруг её кольца тает.

 

Странный человек отшвыривает Мукуроу в стену.  
Он не касается его руками, но Хром не уверена, осознал ли он, что имеет дело с деймоном, или просто осторожничает.

– Использовать животных в качестве сосуда. Как жалко, – выплёвывает он, и Хром не сомневается больше. Она кидается к филину, подхватывает его на руки, осматривает рану.

 

Обернувшись на странный звук, замирает от ужаса.  
Выросший раз в десять деймон-кальмар разбивает щупальцами пол.

 

Хром трясёт от ужаса, но два голоса в её голове говорят ей не паниковать, успокоиться, думать.

Два голоса в голове...

 

Когда перед ней появляется спина Мукуро-сама, по её щекам текут слёзы.

Это то, во что она верит.

 

Когда кракен расшвыривает иллюзорных деймонов, Хром только сильнее прижимает к себе Мукуроу. Когда пламя дождя развеивает её иллюзии и ударяет по ней самой, продолжает держаться.

Она верит.

 

Камень в её руке ощущается совсем лёгким, когда она обволакивает его образами и отправляет во врага.

 

Мукуро-сама не перестаёт улыбаться, говорить, объяснять, рассказывать, скорее, ей, чем противнику, но Хром цепляется за голос, черпает из него силы.

Последнее, что она помнит – родной смех, отдающийся у неё в голове, перекрывающий даже шум боя и шум её мыслей.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
